


This time we'll mean it

by florelflowers



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, also there's some minicat, ohm is oblivious, toonz is just in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florelflowers/pseuds/florelflowers
Summary: In which Toonz is the hopelessly in love fool and Ohm is the oblivious dork; somehow the idea of becoming fake boyfriends is a smart one.





	This time we'll mean it

 

The thing is, Ryan is slightly intoxicated when the idea pops into his head, as in, he’s not fully conscious on just what he’s doing,  _ who  _ he’s kissing, until he pulls back and hears a very familiar voice mutter, “What the  _ fuck?”  _

Luke is standing there, hands on Ryan’s hips, but he looks wholly shocked, as he stares unabashedly at Ryan’s lips, the ones he was previously kissing as if they were just told the world was ending, and he wanted this kiss to be the last thing on his mind before everything fell apart.

Ryan’s still a bit dazed by it, mind a jumbled mess of Luke and alcohol, but even in his drunken state, he doesn’t think too much into that, because they’ve both been drinking and there’s  _ no way  _ Luke is looking at him as if he wants to go in for another, equally, mind blowing kiss.

Absolutely no way.

Ryan stumbles as he works his arm around Luke’s neck, huffing when he has to stand on his tippy-toes, and faces the man still standing at the bar, the one who refused to leave Ryan alone until he knew for sure that the reason he was not going home with him was because he was already there with someone. He’s gazing at the both of them with an awkward and slightly frightened expression, which, good, he deserves to be uncomfortable.

“See,” He does  _ not  _ slur, staring lovingly up at Luke, as he kisses his cheek, “I kept telling you I wasn’t interested, because of him _ - _ my boyfriend-.”

Luke, finally, seems to catch on, because the arm that has yet to leave its hold on Ryan’s waist tightens slightly, and he pushes his hand under Ryan’s shirt, caressing at the clammy skin underneath. Ryan’s too drunk to do anything other than lean into it, nuzzle his head against Luke’s chest.

Is Luke always this warm?

“Hey,” Luke’s tone is a bit shaky, but deafening nonetheless, and the rumble of the words echo all around Ryan, wrapping him up in its demanding tone, “I think you should leave, now.”

Hopefully he’s not talking to him, because he really doesn’t want to leave his arms, or the calming sound of his erratic heartbeat, as Ryan kisses his chest.

It’s not, in fact, Ryan he was talking to, because he looks up in time to see the greased up man finally run off, and it’s about goddamn time he take a hint

“Thank you.” He mumbles, hanging onto Luke tighter, who only lets out a breathy laugh, one that falters as Ryan looks up at him, and why does Luke always have to look so pretty? 

“Listen,” Luke croaks, and Ryan laughs, trying to think of why his cheeks are so red, and how he refuses to make eye contact with him, “I’m taking you home, you’re beyond drunk.” 

“I’m not, swear I’m not, I just-I only had two drinks.” 

“Right, well, I’m still taking you home. C’mon, let’s go.” Ryan doesn’t complain, as Luke turns them around, pushes them through crowds of people, and out into the chilly night.

“M’cold.” He whines after a while, walking impossibly closer to the body pressed against his, and briefly he wonders if Luke is bothered by it, but that’s quickly dismissed when he only squeezes him tighter, kisses the top of his head that Ryan may or may not hum appreciatively to.

“We’re almost there.”

He sighs, blurry vision trying to focus on the sidewalk they’re walking on, as he looks down. He can’t help but notice how they’re walking in sync, and normally everything they do is like that, isn’t it? It’s a quick thought, that he’ll probably forget by morning, but he wonders how they would be together, as a couple. 

“Hey,” He suddenly says, stopping and making Luke stop with him, eyes confused, “I kissed you, earlier, how was that? Do I kiss okay?” 

Ryan hates how Luke won’t look at him, how he chooses to instead stare at the buildings in front of them, “The kiss was…” He huffs, closing his mouth, seemingly at a loss for words, but that’s okay, because Ryan waits patiently, as Luke looks deep in thought. 

“It was good.” Is what he finally says, and Ryan smiles, nodding, before wrapping around Luke again so they can continue walking. 

“I’m glad.” He murmurs, happy that Luke at least enjoyed it. It’s a shame, though, that it won’t happen again, because Ryan finds that he wouldn’t mind kissing him until, maybe, the world did end. 

He passes out before he can really think about that, but he does wake, once more, when he’s already laying in bed, and blearily sees Luke next to him, placing down a cup of water on his nightstand. He wants to thank him, but he’s out again before he gets a chance to, the whisper of a kiss on his cheek soothing him into dreams. 

The next morning he wakes up with a pounding headache from hell, and a parched mouth; it’s a horrible and gross feeling, the sluggishness suffocating him. Except, all of that registers later because as he squints up at his ceiling in the darkened room, his mind decides that’s a good time to bring up the memories of last night and  _ oh god he kissed Luke.  _

He sits up, immediately groaning and falling back; his body feels as if it’s made of lead, and his head throbs with each blink, but the image of himself hanging onto Luke as he walked him home flashes bright behind his eyes, and he groans louder, embarrassed and desperately wanting the pain to go away. 

He’s not sure how long he lays in bed, but he refuses to leave, in fear of opening the door and seeing Luke there, waiting to explain how they can’t be friends anymore because Ryan fucked it up royally by  _ kissing him.  _

What would he even say?  _ Hey I know you’re my best friend but I accidently kissed you last night. Nice weather today. _

He’s also pretty sure that Luke is the complete opposite from being gay, because Ryan has only ever known him to date women and so what happens now, that Ryan crossed that line and kissed him; his mind unhelpfully plays back the night, and if his memories are correct, it was a pretty damn good kiss at that, too.

He groans again, for good measure.

And then screams right after, thanks to the suddenness of his door slamming open, followed by an, unsurprisingly, overly cheerful Craig.

“Rise and shine sleeping beauty!” He sings, walking over to fling the curtains open. He’s a demon and Ryan hates him. 

“Can’t you see I’m dying over here?” 

Craig doesn’t even look the least bit sorry, as he rolls his eyes, taking in the sight of his disheveled roommate. 

“You’re hungover. It’s not the end of the world. Now get your ass up and go eat the breakfast I made  _ hours  _ ago, by the way, while you were in here sleeping, I was sweating in that kitchen trying to make the best eggs I could.” 

Really, it’s no wonder why Craig loves to perform in plays, or why he’s always casted for lead roles; he’s a bit over dramatic about everything, something that took Ryan by surprise when they first met, but he means well, most of the time, and so Ryan only sighs, fondly, for who’s become a great friend over the past year.

“The thought of food right now makes me want to throw up and crawl into a dark hole so I can cry, maybe rethink every life decision that’s lead me to this point of agonizing pain and suffering.” 

Craig just squints his eyes, “What?” 

“And anyways,” Ryan continues on, because he’s just now noticing that there should be one other person there,  _ should be.  _ Ryan’s kinda hoping he stayed. 

“Where’s Luke? I need to talk to him...about last night.” 

It’s a scary sight, seeing Craig’s face turn into one of mischief in the blink of an eye, as he grins knowingly at him.

“About last night, huh? You mean when you were practically drooling all over him and humping his leg while he stood there blushing like an idiot?” 

“I did  _ not hump his leg.  _ Also, I’m almost positive that even if I did, Luke wouldn’t have blushed about it, because that’s weird and we’re friends.” 

Craig gives him this look as if Ryan is the one who doesn’t know what he’s talking about, which is incredibly rude, because Ryan is most definitely always right, “Ryan, we’re friends, and yet I’ve never looked at you in the way Luke does, or  _ hold  _ you like he did last night. You guys are definitely more than friends.”

“ _ Anyways,”  _ He huffs, because Craig is full of it and he doesn’t even want to think about what he’s implying, “Is he here? I fucked up last night and did something that I’m sure he’s repulsed by.” 

“Oh? You get a peek at what he’s got going on down there? Is he big? Jon and I have a bet going on.”

“Jesus, Craig, shut up.” The snicker he gets in return makes him want to jump out the nearest window, which is unfortunately blocked by the adult man child in front of him. 

“We didn’t- I didn’t do  _ that,  _ I just, I kissed him. Although in my defense I was drunk and there was a creepy guy hitting on me who couldn’t understand the word no, and then suddenly Luke was there and I just acted on impulse.” 

“And you think he’s repulsed because…?”

Ryan throws his hands up, but that only makes the pain in his head give a sharp sting and he groans, grabbing it, “Did you not hear me? I kissed him, Craig! As in, our lips were pressed together and maybe my tongue tried to get some action, but, how can he not be disgusted? Not to mention that we’re friends,  _ just friends,  _ and last I checked friends don’t go making out with other friends.”

“Well, that’s debatable. I’ve kissed Tyler before.” 

“What? When?” 

Craig shrugs, waving his hand, “A while back. Granted, I had just gotten the part for a play and was excited. Anyways! Luke left a couple hours ago, saying he had to go, but he emphasized how I should look after you because of how much you drank you last night, and my point is he seemed more concerned than disgusted.” 

His heart falters at the concerned part, which it definitely shouldn’t be doing because maybe Ryan used to have a crush on Luke, but he’s over it, he swears he is, and so what the hell is wrong with his heart?

At Ryan’s silence, Craig sighs, and plops down on the bed, giving the limp hand a comforting squeeze, “Look, just talk to him later and let him know it was a mistake and it won’t happen again. Problem solved.”

He pushes down the part of him that suggests he doesn’t want it to be a one time thing, and sighs, nodding, “Yeah, I’ll call him later.” 

“Good.” Craig gets up, seemingly satisfied at helping in some way, and makes to leave, but stops before he can close the door behind him. 

“For the record, I saw it happen, and it didn’t look like he minded in the slightest.” 

He runs out of the room before the pillow Ryan throws hits his head, and he grimaces at the obnoxious laughter he hears in the distance.  _ Luke was drunk too, _ he tells himself, squashing the hope that rises from a place he deemed forbidden. 

**

A few hours pass by of Ryan hating himself in bed, before he finally caves in and calls Luke, who sounds a little distracted on the phone and quickly agrees to meeting up at the local coffee shop they all usually go to. 

Craig’s left by then, off to rehearsals, which leaves Ryan alone in their two bedroom apartment to grumpily get dressed while blasting Lady Gaga, because although he’s a grown man, Bad Romance is his guilty pleasure song. 

He gets to the shop early, with enough time to find a table and order his usual overly sweet drink; coffee isn’t what he really needs right now, but it’s delicious and he moans appreciatively as it warms him up, helps soothe his mess of a mind.  

“Am I interrupting something?” 

The world must hate him, it has to, because he peeks an eye open, (he wasn’t even aware that he closed them) to see Luke standing there, grin in place and eyes that speak for his amusement.

“I’m hungover, and feel like shit. If I want to moan because this coffee is good, then I will. What are you, the moaning police?” 

He realizes too late he’s starting to dig himself a hole, and so before Luke can respond, he quickly cuts him off, changing the subject. 

“Thank you, for last night, or this morning actually, for bringing me home and being way too kind with my annoying drunk ass.” 

Luke waves him off, as he finally slides into the seat across from his, “It’s fine. The others were too drunk to care anyways, and I figured since we were already together that I might as well be the one that makes sure you get home safe.” 

Ryan melts a little inside, but that could also be because his drink is still too hot and burns his tongue.

“Well, still, thanks.” 

Luke smiles in this friendly way, gaze soft and looking completely carefree and, fuck, Ryan just has to go for it. 

“I’m sorry for kissing you, and, uh, being really clinging overall. I was really drunk and there was that guy, and just- I’m sorry.”

He cringes internally, because that was a mess of an apology and Luke deserves better. 

Still, though, Luke laughs, and gently kicks at Ryan’s foot under the table. 

“Ryan, it’s fine, I mean it. I saw the whole encounter with that asshole and maybe I was a little confused at first, but given the situation, I’d do it again.”

And, uh, that’s not what he was expecting, at all. 

“You would...do it again?” He gets that Luke might like to be this saving grace, the knight in shining armor, but he’d be willing to kiss Ryan again just for the sake of getting him out of a somewhat awkward situation? 

Luke just continues on, not at all freaking out like Ryan is, “Why not? I mean, hopefully you’d do the same for me, if there was someone who wouldn’t leave me alone and was too persistent.” 

“Well...I mean, yeah, I guess I would.” 

He’s starting to sweat, under the watchful eyes of Luke, “Then it shouldn’t be a big deal. Besides, you’re too nice for your own good. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you tell anyone no without this guilty look on your face.” 

He did have a point there, and- Ryan shakes his head, beyond confused about the whole situation because Luke is talking about this as if it’s going to be a recurring thing and it’s not, right? 

“Luke, I-what are saying?”

Luke just stares, as if it’s everyday people offer what Ryan thinks he’s offering, “I mean if it were to happen again, as in some creep won’t leave you alone, and I happen to be with you, then why not just make it look like I’m actually there  _ with you.  _ Y’know, like a couple.”

Ryan is five seconds away from passing out because  _ what the fuck?  _

“Like...a fake boyfriend?” Jesus, his life is now a soap opera. There’s no way this is happening to him, no way in hell Luke is actually implying on being Ryan’s pretend boyfriend who may or may not kiss him if the situation calls for it. 

“If you want to put a name on it, then, yeah, I’ll be your fake boyfriend when you’re being too nice and others can’t take a hint.” He’s talking about everything so nonchalant, as if wanting to do this whole thing is a normal conversation friends have and Ryan’s starting to think he might pass out. 

“Uh…” What is someone supposed to say, to something as absurd as this? The thought of being Luke’s boyfriend, pretend or not, was a nice one, but this whole plan just spelled disaster that would undoubtedly leave Ryan with a broken heart. What happens when Luke meets some girl and decides to stop everything? Who knows how long everything would have lasted by then, but probably long enough for Ryan to start wishing it were all real.

“Luke,” He starts, intending on calling it quits before it could even start, but then Luke is standing, and throwing down some bills.

“I have to go, but listen, I’m glad we could come up with something. Also, don’t worry about the coffee, I know how you and Craig are struggling right now.” And then he’s gone, leaving behind crinkled dollar bills and Ryan staring at the now cold coffee, wondering how his life came to be so chaotic.

**

He doesn’t actually think it’s going to become a thing, no matter how oddly enthusiastic Luke seemed about it. He’s only able to believe this for a week, before it starts, leading into a spiral of instances after.

They’re all at Craig’s play, and though their group of friends are known to be loud and obnoxious, they sit and stay silent at any of Craig’s performances, instead choosing to yell once it's over and they scream chants of his name and how good he was.

It’s during this, that Luke makes true on their plan. He’s been kicked to the very end of their row, because he was late, (he has a tendency to not get ready until ten minutes before he’s supposed to be somewhere) and, due to his horrible luck, there’s a woman sitting next to him, who appears to be a little more into him than the show on stage. 

He’s good at ignoring it at first, but it becomes increasingly more difficult and annoying when she starts leaning on his arm, subtle at first, that leads into a full on resting place as the night continues. 

The constant hair flipping and nails tapping against the armrest don’t help at all, only drive him insane until he finally turns to her, seeing her fake a scandalous look that quickly morphs into a very disturbing smirk as she leans forward, and whispers, “Meet me in the restroom?” 

“Actually,” He starts, fully intending on shutting her down, when there’s a muttered curse that sounds a lot like Jon, and he turns, seeing Luke stand from his spot a few seats down, and actually walk over to them, kicking Jon’s legs that were previously stretched out. 

Luke doesn’t even say anything when he gets over to where they are, instead, chooses to, for some reason, pull Ryan up so that it’s Luke who’s now sitting; there’s no time for him to question what the fuck is going on, because,  _ then,  _ Luke cuts off anything he was about to say by pulling him down until he’s on his lap, and arms wrap around him, holding him against a sturdy chest. 

He has to be dreaming, there’s no way this is actually happening. 

“Ryan, babe, I know we got into a fight earlier, but, I miss you. Forgive me, please?” 

“Uh…” He spares a quick glance over at the guys still sitting there, and heats up from embarrassment to see them all looking, and dear god did Jon have his phone out? 

“Are you two together?” He actually forgot about the woman, but when he turns back over to her, she looks completely caught off guard, as if she’s questioning everything she’s ever known. Ryan understands the feeling. 

Luke smiles, of all things, and squeezes him gently, “Three years and still going strong.” 

There’s even a timestamp for this whole thing? When did Luke even have time to think of all of that? 

He doesn’t say anything, choosing instead to at least enjoy the feeling of being wrapped up in Luke’s arm. It’s a little sad, but it’s been awhile since he’s been laid and he misses being held as if he’s something truly special. Now that he thinks about it, it should really be Luke up there, acting, because he’s turning out to be a lot better at it than Ryan imagined. 

The night is pretty uneventful after that, with the woman keeping her distance and quickly leaving when the show is over. Luke doesn’t let him go though, (Ryan’s trying not to enjoy it so much), instead leaves his arm hanging loosely around his neck, and keeps him close, even when the others immediately crowd around them, demanding answers. 

“We’re not actually dating.” Luke shrugs, pinching at Ryan’s cheek. He doesn’t meet the guys’ eyes, when they give him questioning looks. 

“So, let me get this straight. Luke is pretending to be your boyfriend because for some reason too many people think you’re attractive and you can’t say no to all of them?” Tyler looks entirely done with the conversation, and Ryan sighs, nervously watching them.

“Yes?” 

“And...you’re okay with this?” Craig’s the only one who really knows how Ryan feels about Luke, and the stare he gives him proves that. This, if anything, could be his chance to stop it, tell Luke it’s a bad idea. Given Craig, and unsurprisingly, Jon’s expressions, he should, but before he can, he plasters a smile on his face and slings his own arm around Luke’s waist. 

“Why not? It’s just some harmless fun.” 

Really, it’s just an excuse to be near Luke, like when they’re out shopping for Jon’s upcoming birthday, and Luke keeps a constant arm hanging around him, after one of the store clerks got a bit too close, signalling out Ryan and asking if he needed any help. 

It’s ridiculous in the best way possible, how Luke will grab his hand at random times, or kiss his cheeks, just shy of his lips, (Ryan tries not to pay attention to how those will only happen when it’s because someone else is involved, and Luke is just trying to go along with the plan).

And, then, well, it starts becoming a problem, when Ryan’s doing his best to get laid, and suddenly Luke is there, hand snug on his hip, a grip that had undertones of possessiveness; he hates how he enjoys it, the feeling of the man next to him, showing others that Ryan was taken. 

He has to finally pull Luke aside, though, when they’re at some local art gallery. Luke is trailing behind, admiring all the works that hang up on walls from the different people, but there’s a painting up ahead that Ryan is immediately drawn to, and so he walks towards it, entirely entranced. 

It’s even more beautiful, when he’s up close; the painting is of a room, overlooking what appears to be Paris, as balcony doors are open to display the Eiffel Tower, the curtains portraying that it’s a windy day.  

“Do you like it?” An unfamiliar voice asks, and Ryan startles out of his daydream, seeing a man there, one that’s abnormally gorgeous, as he smiles softly at him. 

“Uh, yeah-I mean, yes, it’s beautiful.” He watches as the man nods, turning to face the picture again. 

“It was a magical feeling, that morning, and I knew I had to replicate it, whichever way possible.” 

“Oh, you’re the one who painted this?” Ryan finds that he can’t stop staring, as the man gives a breathy laugh, offers a smile that speaks for memories Ryan wants to know. 

“I am, yes.” 

Ryan may or may not be trying to get this guy’s number, as he angles more towards him, and gives what has been deemed his innocently flirtatious smile. 

“It really is beautiful. Do you have any other works I can see?”  _ He’s totally got this.  _ He has to, if the man’s tiny smirk is anything to go by, as he nods somewhere behind him. 

“I’ve got a few here, but there’s plenty more back at my studio. I could show you sometime, maybe crack open a bottle of wine?” Yeah, he’s totally got this. 

“I’d lo-” 

“Hey, babe.” 

Well, shit. 

Luke is suddenly there, practically draped over him, eyes narrowed at the man. 

“What’s going on here?” 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I wasn’t aware that he was taken.” The man looks genuinely apologetic, and Ryan really  _ really  _ hates this. 

“No, we’re not together. He just, there’s this bet going on, where he has to pretend to be my boyfriend because normally he actually hates my guts.” 

“Don’t listen to him, we’re most definitely dating. We got into a fight earlier, that’s all.” 

Luke turns them around without another word, leaving the man to stare after them confused, and Ryan’s five seconds away from committing murder. 

“Luke,” He hisses, when they’re a safe distance away, elbowing him in the stomach so that he finally drops his arm, “What the hell was that? You’re supposed to act like my boyfriend when I need you to. I don’t know what you were seeing, but I definitely didn’t need you to pretend back there. I was actually interested in him!” 

“C’mon, Ryan,  _ that guy?  _ He’s probably some starving artist who wouldn’t even be able to take you out without having a heart attack at the bill.” 

“And? Money isn’t everything to me, Luke, you know this.”

“Believe me,” He says, pulling Ryan along, grinning in a way that means he wanted the conversation to be over, “He wasn’t the right guy for you.”

“What the hell do you know? Who put you in charge of deciding who is and isn’t right for me? That’s my job.” 

“Ryan, we’ve been friends for how long? I know you better than you think, and I  _ know  _ you deserve better than what he could’ve given.” 

As if, he doesn’t say, because if that were the case, then Luke would’ve been his actual boyfriend months ago. 

**

He gets the guys number anyways. 

Maybe he’s a little desperate for some real love, and maybe Luke was right in that this guy isn’t worth it, but he decides on going for it anyways, on a late night, when Craig is out on a secret date and he’s left alone, eating ice cream and debating on whether or not to watch Sex and the City. 

It’s pretty easy, actually, once he looks up the place they went to, and sees every artist that was there, along with contact information. It’s possibly a little creepy, but he really needs to leave this apartment and gain back some sense of sanity. 

He does get a little embarrassed when the guy answers, surprised at hearing from Ryan, but then they get to talking, and really, the guy,  _ Stefano,  _ (he doesn’t actually believe that’s his name-he comes across as a guy entirely into aesthetics-) is funny, a little too philosophical for Ryan’s liking, but he still agrees on going to dinner with him. 

“So what do you say we meet in an hour?” Ryan stops mid bite, teeth igniting from how cold the ice cream is, but did he just say an hour? 

“Are we doing this...tonight? As in, right now?” He’s in no way ready for a date, given his stained shirt and pants with holes in them. 

“Is that okay? I believe in living life on impulse, it makes for better memories, I’ve learned.” 

“Right, well, I’m more of a planner myself, but I guess I’m not doing anything anyways, so why not?” 

They decide on a place, and then he’s quickly hanging up, and running to get ready, try and look somewhat decent. It turns out most of his clothes are dirty; his laziness is his greatest downfall. Still, though, he doesn’t really think Stefano cares too much on physical appearances.

He sends Craig a quick text, before heading out;  _ Going on a date. If I’m not home when you get back it’s not because I’m lost again.  _ Really, that only happened once, but he refuses to let Ryan forget. 

When he gets there, Stefano is easy to spot, with his perfectly structured face and gorgeous cheekbones. He does, in fact, look like a starving artist, (he also gets the feeling that this guy purposely looks like that, for the aesthetics, no doubt). 

Unsurprisingly, the date isn’t horrible, although not the greatest, either. Stefano very much enjoys talking about himself, about everything he’s created, and Ryan sits through it all, drinking and eating breadsticks because at least he’s getting free food in all of this. 

He finally gets to have a break from hearing nonstop talking when Stefano gets up to use the restroom, and Ryan takes a peek at his phone, seeing unread messages from Craig. 

**_Cool. Did you and Luke finally admit to being in love with each other?_ **

**_Also if you guys go back home afterwards, please tell me beforehand so I don’t walk in on you two banging._ **

He frowns, because why is Craig so adamant that there’s something going on between them?

_ I’m not with Luke. Out with someone else.  _

The response is immediate, and he groans, because his food is starting to get cold and he’s actually really hungry.

**_What? Who are you with? What happened with Luke?_ **

It takes everything in him not to throw his hands up in the middle of the restaurant, because what is his deal with thinking Luke and him are together?

Before he can reply, there’s another message,  **_Where are you?_ **

_ I’m with someone I met at an art gallery, and would you quit talking about Luke as if we’re actually dating? Also you know that one artsy place downtown with the good pasta? We’re there. _

He doesn’t get a reply after that, and he sighs in relief, immediately going back to his food when his stomach gives an obnoxious growl.

Stefano finally comes back a minute later; Ryan doesn’t even want to question why he took so long, instead smiles and prepares for having his ears talked off again. 

It’s not as bad, now that the food is there, and instead of chatter, they mostly sit in silence and eat. Ryan can’t help but pout at his food, because he was really hoping on this date being amazing, so that maybe he could finally call off the stupid plan with Luke.

Briefly, he wonders what it would’ve been like, if it were Luke sitting across from him. It’s a dangerous thought, but he’s starting to get a little depressed the more he sits there, drinking wine that isn’t even that good, and so his mind can just shut up and let him imagine a scenario in which he’s on a date with Luke and it’s nothing but fun and Luke will let him talk and laugh at his terrible dad jokes because Luke tends to laugh and smile at everything he says, doesn’t he?

“Are you okay? You seem a bit down.” Right,  _ now  _ he’ll let him talk, when he’s drowning in his feelings. 

He looks up, intending on calling it quits, explain how Stefano is nice and all, but not the guy Ryan wants him to be, except, well, then Luke is  _ there,  _ or, more specifically outside, looking through the glass with this panicked expression on his face and  _ holy shit Luke is there.  _

“Uh…” He watches, speechless, as Luke enters the building and walks straight for them.

“Ryan, thank god I found you.” He sounds a little out of breath, and now that he’s actually standing there, Ryan notices the sweatpants and house shoes, as if he came here on a whim.

“Luke, what the fuck are doing here?” It’s possible it comes out as a squeak, that’s replaced by dread, when Stefano coughs, staring at them confusedly. 

“I thought you two weren’t together?”

“We’re not.” He quickly says, before turning back to Luke, heart racing at this whole situation. 

“Luke, we’re  _ not together.”  _ Still, Luke only shakes his head, and jabs a thumb at the doors behind them.

“Can I talk to you, real quick?” 

He shouldn’t, he knows this, because he’s on a date and he can’t let Luke always come first, but Ryan is weak when it comes to him, and really, he’s never been able to tell the man no.

He sighs, standing, “Fine, but it better be quick.”

“What are you doing here, with him, Ryan?” Is the first thing he says when they get outside, staring at Ryan in a way that looks a lot like betrayal, and, no, that’s not fair at all. 

“I’m allowed to go on a date with anyone I want. In case you’ve forgotten, you’re not actually my boyfriend, you don’t get to stand there and look at me as if I just broke your heart, and you certainly don’t get to interrupt my date, asking why  _ I’m  _ here.” 

Luke sighs, running a hand through his hair that Ryan knows is a habit he does when he’s nervous, “And I know that, I do, but that doesn’t mean I can just sit back and watch you fall in love with someone else, either, because I wouldn’t be able to stand it, don’t want to, not unless I know I did all I could, said all that’s been eating me alive, and still, you decided to choose someone else.”

His mind is racing beyond what’s comprehensible, and the subtleness of the words have impossible dreams floating behind his eyes, but it can’t be true, none of that, he knows this, and yet as Luke keeps staring at him with a sort desperation in his eyes, Ryan feels as if the world is being pulled out from under his feet and he doesn’t know  _ what’s going on.  _

“Luke, what are you talking about? What do you mean you wouldn’t be able to stand it, I- _ what?”  _

The whole situation seems to be getting messier, and Ryan just really wants some answers. 

“Craig texted me.” Luke looks as if he’s preparing for something, but Ryan’s still trying to process what he said, because that’s not what he was expecting? 

“Okay…?” 

Luke smiles, and takes a step toward him, a move Ryan immediately freezes up at, confused and hating the sliver of hope that awakens, anxious for whatever happens next. 

“He told me that you were on a date, and how I should make a move, before it’s too late and I’m stuck on the sidelines, watching you be happy with someone else. And on the way here I thought about what he said, what I would tell you, but now that I am here, and I  _ saw  _ you with him, all I want you to know is that I love you, because it’s as simple as that. So maybe the date was amazing and you like him, and I’m fucking everything up by being here, but I just need you to know that I haven’t been able to get you out of my head since the day we met.” 

Ryan needs to call an ambulance; his heart is beating way too fast and his chest hurts with every erratic breath he takes in and he feels like he’s dying, but Luke’s words ring loud and clear, and he grabs onto the wall next to him, at a loss for words. 

“You...love me? You’ve  _ been _ loving me?” He feels a little out of it, as Luke smiles sheepishly, but never taking his eyes off him. 

“Yeah, I have. I wasn’t ready, before, was still trying to process my feelings for you, but I know now that I do, and that I’d really like to be the one that takes you on a date, instead of anyone else.”

“And the plan?” He asks, remembering that day at the coffee shop, and how Luke seemed a little too happy to be his fake boyfriend, “Was that your way of keeping people away from me? So that it was always just us two?” 

It’s a great sight, seeing Luke’s cheeks suddenly redden, as he briefly looks away. 

“Well, actually, that was Jon’s idea.” He shrugs, giving a hesitant smile, “Turns out I’m not really good at hiding my feelings for you, and he had figured it out for a while, all of them, really, except you.” 

Fuck, Ryan’s an idiot. An oblivious idiot who could have been holding Luke’s hand and being held by him because they were actually dating, and not so that it went along with the stupid plan. 

“To be fair, though, I’ve always considered you out of my league, and never thought it was possible, for you to see me as I do you.” He’s a little out of breath, as he talks, but they’re still meaningful, given Luke’s hopeful eyes.

Luke’s walks closer, offering a hand as Ryan is still a little uneasy on his feet, and he takes it, enjoying the way Luke holds it gently, and as he stares at him as if he’s some precious jewel, finally seeing the light of day. 

“That’s funny, because that’s what I’ve always thought about you, too.” 

Ryan takes it back, they’re both idiots, and it’s a little ridiculous, how they have yet to kiss. He’s sure by now, in movies, they would have been all over each other, and yet they’re still nervous, even after all that.

“I think I would believe you more if you finally kissed me, because I don’t know about you, but I’ve been waiting for a proper kiss for what feels like ages now.”

He’s thankful, that Luke doesn’t say anything, instead meets Ryan as he stands on his tippy-toes, and kisses him as if, instead of the world ending, it’s beginning. 

He ruins it halfway through, because he realizes he’s actually kissing Luke,  _ sober,  _ and it’s such a magical feeling that he can’t help but laugh, smile against lips he’s spent countless nights dreaming about. 

Luke’s hold on his jaw becomes a gentle caress, and he doesn’t look bothered at all, when they pull back, laughing into each other’s mouth at the absurdity of  _ finally  _ being together. 

“Does this mean I get to call you my boyfriend, even when we’re alone?”

“I’d be disappointed if you didn’t.”

“Then what do you say we start now?” He asks, his face hurting from smiling so wide, although it seemed as if Luke was having the same problem. 

Luke doesn’t even answer, just takes his hand and then they’re running, away from a terrible decision on Ryan’s part, that also maybe wasn’t so bad, considering it got Luke there. 

They get to Ryan’s apartment fairly quickly, both giddy and unable to keep their hands to themselves, and he’s kinda hoping that it’ll lead into some other touching, except, when they finally get inside, all the lights are off, but there’s the distinctive sound of moaning coming from the living room, and Ryan rushes to turn the light on, immediately wishing he hadn’t. 

“Guys?” 

In an instant, Craig and Tyler spring away from each other, both out of breath and nearly naked, (Ryan’s grateful they arrived when they did). 

“Uh…” Craig’s face is bright red, and though Tyler tries to play it cool, it’s obvious by how he refuses to look at them, that he’s embarrassed. “Surprise! Tyler is my fake boyfriend too!” 

“Craig, we’ve literally been dating for months now,  _ and  _ we were just talking about you moving in with me.” 

Craig’s frantically looking for a way out, but stops short when he spots Ryan and Luke holding hands. His face breaks out into a huge grin, and he swats at Tyler’s shoulder. 

“See, I told you it was right for me to text Luke! Did you guys finally realize you’re both idiots who’ve been in love with each other but were too scared to say anything?” 

He’s ready to respond with a snarky comment, but then Luke is pulling him closer, cutting off anything he was going to say with the soft look in his eyes. 

“Yeah,” He smiles, and Ryan melts when he kisses his forehead, “Took a long time but we finally did.” 

There’s still a lot unknown about the future, but he finds that when he’s got Luke wrapped around him, eyes shining as if maybe Ryan is otherworldly, he doesn’t mind going down that unclear road, not even a little bit. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you all liked it! :)


End file.
